Riptide (Mechies Verse)
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: My name is Amelia Lynn Cartson. It's a fake name I know. My surname was suppose to be Barton but Coulson and him agreed on mixing their names to create mine to protect me. You have to understand I was raised by Clint Barton, Natasha Romanova; Phil Coulson; Virginia "Pepper" Potts, and Tony Stark from age of ten to present day. Well Tony and Pepper from age of fourteen to present.
1. Chapter 1

**JD: I do not own any Sick Puppies songs or Avengers I don't even own most of the Ocs they belong to my friends and family! I just write about them!**

**Verbophobic: Thank you for your support!  
**

**CLM: THANK YOU FOR THE HELP!**

**NOTICE!**

**_I gave no warning in deleting this originally. I know a lot of the characters were a lot out of character. The ones that weren't and gave reason why they seem like they were but not are different story! My between betas kept changing the characters and trying to go back and fix them now and hopefully I'll get them back in to character! I'm probably not going to post past chapter 22 (23 on here because of the Halloween special) Because this is on Hold until Leather and Metal is finished!_**

* * *

_**My World**_

I laid in my bed looking at the ceiling. JARVIS then played a song for me knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep. Not tonight anyways. I sigh then started to sing along with the song.

_"I'm not coming back_

_I'm not gonna react_

_I'm not doin' shit for you,_

_I'm not sittin' around while you are tearin' it down around us._

_I'm not livin' a lie while you swim in denial_

_'cause you're already dead and gone_

_you leave me out on the curb just like everyone else before you"_

**I was so small, so young. The man towering over me with the same eyes, nose, and hair as me just snarled and left. A different man that gave him money came over to me taking off his clothes. The man sold me. Then an arrow came through the window behind me and into the man's throat, killing him. I ran out the door to see the other men, guards, all dead. Even the man that sold me. The man that's suppose to love me no matter what: My father.**

_"Welcome to my world_

_Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone_

_another lesson burned_

_and I'm drowning in the ashes_

_kicking_

_screaming_

_welcome to my world"_

**I ran as my bloody feet left easy trail to follow. Their blood was all over my feet and my bare feet hurt from running, the snow dulled the pain by numbing them. A man younger than my father jumped down, blocking my only way and caught me. Last thing I remember thinking was ****_'I'm dead.'_**

_"I don't care what you think I'm not seeing a shrink._

_I'm not doing this again_

_I'm not another student or a mother to take your shit out on_

_so let's see what you, got let's see what you're not_

_and whatever you pretend_

_you defended my intention long ago"_

**The man that killed them saved me. I learned that his name is Clint. He brought me to an underground building, unknown to me. Now a young nerdy looking man stood in front of me. They want me to talk but I refused. Phil, he said his name is. He's nice giving me candy and what not, but still I didn't talk, too scared to.**

_"Welcome to my world_

_where everyone i ever need always ends up leaving me alone_

_Another lesson burned_

_and I'm drowning in the ashes_

_kicking_

_screaming_

_welcome to my world"_

**It's been three years. Phil gave me a new name since I refuse to tell him my old one. Now I'm Amelia Cartson, his 'niece' from the south. He was sent from one mission in California with Tony Stark to New Mexico. A woman I see as my mother, Natasha, got her friend to take me for a while so I'll at least be safe. Virginia is her name but she told me to call her Pepper.**

_"So here I am again_

_in the middle of the end_

_and the choice i wish I'd make_

_always seems to late"._

**Fifteen now, Clint has Natasha to train me. She's ruthless when training but I learn fast. Thanks to Tony and Phil to that and I'm graduating this year. Natasha and Clint train me as Pepper, Tony, and Phil support me.**

_"Welcome to my world_

_where everyone i ever need always ends up leaving me alone_

_another lesson burned_

_and I'm drowning in the ashes_

_kicking"_

**Running as fast as I can I am. I know how to fight using anything and everything around me as weapons. I am running around my newest home, Stark Tower. I'm sixteen and the 2012 invasion already happen about a week before. Tonight would be the night I get to met Bruce Banner. Pepper told me about him.**

_"Screaming."_

**My face was nose to nose with Tony screaming at him when Pepper and my plane land. I should have never went with her!**

_"welcome to my world."_

**Clint held me as depression and doubt from loss came over me after Tony told me Phil's dead.**

_"my world"_

**Natasha laughing while I try to beat up Tony and Pepper trying not to get involved. Very hard when Tony keeps trying to use her as a shield.**

_"my world_

_welcome to my world"_

**Curling up to Bruce on the couch half asleep. He's comforting me. Depression and nightmares keep haunting me.**

_"My world"_

**Hiding under a table as another project blew up. Tony trying to figure out what went wrong as my best friend was on the floor laughing to hard to breathe.**

_"My world_

_welcome to my world"_

**Bruce watching as I fidget with my gloves trying to ignore Tony's lame come back. I always get in to fights with him over stupid stuff.**

_"My world"_

**Clint laughing as Pepper clean yet a new cut from not dodging an attack from both him and Natasha. Double teaming me isn't fair!**

_"Welcome baby"_

**Everyone gather around a picture of Phil, even people I didn't know. I felt tears form and roll down my face as I wanted to run and forget this ever happen. This can't be real!**

_Another lesson burned_

_and I'm drowning in the ashes_

_kicking_

_screaming_

_welcome to my world"_

The music end JARVIS spoke up. "Miss Amma, why do you compare that song to your life?" a small smile form on my lips.

"Cause, JARVIS, even though this is my life, my family, this isn't how it suppose to be." I answer as I knew the sun start to come up and JARVIS darken my room. I let the darkness take me. "The song describes what my life was suppose to be like in a way." I yawn as I submit to the shadows that over came me.


	2. Chapter 2

**JD: Still fixing them! I'm sorry if it takes a while! I'll try to edit and update once a week!**

**Thank you: CLM for helping me! Ebitch for supporting me trying to fix this.**

**Sparkygoesboom: go stick a sock in it! I saw your "Finally" comment!  
**

* * *

_**Pitiful**_

I fix my hair as I ran out of my room. JARVIS just woke me up just in time for me to rush to get ready for the day ahead. I got to the kitchen and started to cook as I got the eggs in the pan and toast to the toaster music started. _"Made the toast,_  
_burnt the eggs,_

_never got the hang of them_  
_just another other day."_ JARVIS then stopped the song making me look to the monitor not far from me.

"Is that suppose to be a joke about my cooking?" I had to ask though I do love that song. If JARVIS could he would laugh at me and I know he would. He's a lot like Tony when it comes to picking on me on anything and everything. "Oh come on JARVIS stop being mean or I'll hack your programming again." he then started to play the rest of the song. I dance to the song as I cook but JARVIS stop for a moment to knowledge someone entering the kitchen then went back playing. I just assumed it was Tony or Pepper maybe Bruce. The three minutes and forty-four seconds song was stretch to about ten and I already finish the eggs and toast setting up my plate then JARVIS made a noise like a beep.

"Welcome, Sir Rogers, Sir Stark, Miss Pott, and Sir Banner." JARVIS spoke. I turn my head and saw that the one name I didn't recognize being a man about my age maybe a little older. I start waved to him but then end up batting Tony's hand away from my food. I gave the new face, Rogers, a small wave. Tony was barely able to snatch one toast with eggs on it and eat it though I wanted to bite him for it I just rolled my eyes.

I got up but before I could leave the cute guy stopped me. "Hello ma'am, I'm Steve Rogers." he stuck his hand out to shake. I slightly blush and a small smile formed on my lips. He is kinda shy and that's easy to tell. I then glance to the man who was sitting by him and raise my eyebrow knowing he had SOMETHING to do with this gentleman talking to me. Tony just shrug his shoulders like he's innocent, HA I will believe that when I see it. That will be NEVER.

"I'm Amelia." he then stood up noticing my training outfit then gave me a look I couldn't read. "I'm about to meet up with Natasha to train. Everyday for four evil hours." I laugh a little thinking how it's just rough training not really evil hours. He nod and smile.

"I'm about to head to the gym so would you like to walk there together?" He ask nervously and I nod.

As we walked it was quiet at start. "How old are you?" I asked him he gave me a sad smile.

"Well physically twenty-one."

"What do you mean physically?" I wonder.

"Never mind, what about you?" he change the subject fast. I glance up to him curiously but he's blushing lightly looking forward as if trying to get the subject off himself. He's cute and so shy! He's like an innocent kid!

"I'm seventeen, about to be eighteen."

"Graduating this year?" he asked me I knew I'm about to shock him.

"Nope. I've been out of high school in college working for Tony for three years now." I answer giggling at the face he made.

"So you're smart and training as in fighting?" He asked.

"Smart comment, more like I'm Tony's lab-rat and training yes Clint insist for me to be able to defined myself." I answer him only saying half of the truth.

"How do you know everyone?"

"I'm feeling like your interrogating me. I was Phil's niece plus Natasha and Clint's adopted daughter. Natasha made Pepper as my god-mother because though she took me in work took them away from home to much. When Pepper moved in with Tony so did I. Met Natasha after Clint insist for me to be able to defind myself. Your turn." I turn the tables or tried to.

"Well I'm a..." he stopped and so did I. We are standing outside of the gym."I'm a captain in the army and work for SHIELD." I smiled at him.

"Well since I know Bruce is partly the Hulk, so are you Captain America?" I asked and his face paled. I laugh and softly nudge him. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Wait if you are the man out of time that makes you roughly ninety years old. So that's what you meant earlier by physically?" he gave smile me a small smile again and nod. My stomach done back flips I'm know Phil ideal! I then heard a whirling noise of something cutting through the air and I jumped out of the way.

"Clint I'm early!" I scream at him but instead he sent another arrow. I easily dodged and jumped away growing wishing they would light up. This is ridiculous and reason why I never come early.

* * *

_**JD: Review so I know how I'm doing! I am trying my best to keep them all in character so don't be shy if they start to go ooc and don't tell me!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**JD: Normally I would only post this on Saturday BUT today is special, today (December 4th) is my birthday! I'll post chapter four Saturday still!**_

_**Enjoy my Craziness!**_

* * *

_**You're going down**_

It's been a day since I met Steve. Tony decided to be mean and make the poor man hang out with me all day. He's cruel and unusual punishment will be death of him one day. I will be in first row of seats with video camera recording it for future entertainment!

Steve fidgeting with something in his hand and I reach over grabbing it. "What's this?" I asked not opening it though it looks like an old time pocket watch.

"It's just a pocket watch." he smile to me and motion for me to give it back. I did and smile back to him though his seem sad. He place it in to his pocket and then look off in another direction, out the glass to the city around us.

"So," I said awkwardly and then put my head down on the counter I'm sitting beside. With a sigh and slight groan finally snapped. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." I said real fast not picking my head up.

"You didn't offend me, ma'am-"

"Amma, Ame, or Aim, I'm not old enough to be a ma'am yet." I cut him off picking my head up. He smile a weak shy one but still a smile and nod his head.

* * *

**_The next day_**

I ran after Clint and breathing hard as I did so. I saw Steve watching us with Tony and Natasha. I felt butterflies in my stomach again and he look to me making me turn away from him looking to where Clint was. "Hurry up!" I heard Clint yell back at me and I look around then back to my goal, catching my father. I ran forward full speed, or at least tried to. Another arrow was shot at me and I dodge it.

He's fast most of all when he has the upper hand because he has a weapon I do not. _Evil training!_ I dodge another arrow and slide on the ground, cutting up my sweat pants as I did so and inertly groan, _Tony will buy me new ones_. I decided as I went forward. Clint moved again and use a gravel hook to pull himself up and be on the rafters above me. "That should be cheating!" I screamed up at him out of breath.

"Who says your opponent will always play fair?" He asked with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and look around as I move dodging arrows again, they don't have points, they have paint heads so they still hurt when hit just don't do major damage mostly ruin a perfectly good outfit. I got to a beam and start to climb up it carefully and as quickly as I could. Another arrow came flying making me slide down it and yelp in slight pain but I hold the tears back going back to climbing up.

By end of it, I still haven't caught Clint. He killed me, the paint on my chest hurt like hell but I wasn't going to whine just get up and move to go to my room. _Shower, sleep, and then maybe run laps around the tower after my nap is over._

"Are you okay, Amelia?" I heard a voice ask.

I know it and smile back to him. Closing my eyes to hide my pain and taking a deep breath before replying to him. "Yep, no worries, Steve." I said opening my eyes to him. _He's so handsome. Stop thinking like that! I need my nap!_

* * *

**_Next Day_**

Curling up to my book that I borrow from Bruce. It's some science fiction book that I'm not fully interested in. It was given to Bruce from Tony who got it from Pepper. S_ince when did Tony read books? He does everything by computer!_

I yawn and went back to reading. "Hello, Amelia."

I look up to Steve and smile to him. "Hey Steve." I yawn again.

"Sleepy?" He asked and I nod my head. He smile to me though it's nervous and small I couldn't help but smile back.

"I didn't get much sleep last night and then had training this morning before Natasha and Clint left for a mission." I told him stretching making my back pop then curl up around the boring book.

"What are you reading?" he asked curious and I smiled.

"No idea. It doesn't make sense to me." I bust out laughing then showed him it. He gave a weak smile then a confused look.

* * *

**_NEXT DAY_**

Stretching out I smile as I did a jog around the tower. Steve was coming in from the gym when I came up to the Penthouse and smile to him. I can tell he just shower and looks tired. My stomach got butterflies as I saw him and a blush cross my cheek making me look away from him real fast. "Hello, Amelia." He said to me in a cheerful voice though still shy.

"Afternoon, Steve." I said with a nod. Tony was sitting at the bar counter drinking something and threw a towel at me. I wipe away my sweat and grab a Coke-a-cola from the mini fridge. "Like a drink?" I asked motioning to the drinks behind and around me.

"Just water please." He said with a warm shy smile that made my stomach do another butterfly moment. I got him a bottle water and hand it to him as I sip my soda.

Tony kept looking between us with amused look on his face. I made a sour one to him and he roll his eyes going back to reading something on his touch screen tech again. I roll my eyes at that sipping my drink. JARVIS then beep that my best friend, Heather, was here. "I'll be down in a few minutes!" I yelled at the panel and went running for the elevator. "Shower then torment." I told JARVIS as he rely the message to my Sparky.

* * *

**_Next Day_**

I move forward and smile to Tony and Steve. I decide to eat cereal today, to tired to cook anything. I was up all night with Sparky working on new outcomes with our inventions. Correction, my inventions her creations. I already finish my online school work for this week. Yes, my college classes is online, I don't like going to the classes and learn because most of it I can learn from Tony or Bruce and get a better understanding then from professors.

I smile as Steve and Tony were arguing over Technology vs Old School. "Lab-Rat, you do both which you prefer?" Tony finally asked turning to me. Spoon hanging out of my mouth and my eyes go wide.

"Leave me out of this." I said after swallowing my yummy chocolate-goodness breakfast.

"Nope, you got to tell us." He said with a smirk.

"I like both. Technology helps a lot but can make your body and mind weak if you depend on it to much. Old School fighting and doing things the hard way gives you a feeling of achievement." I decide to just wing it and let neither of them win by using me.

Tony gave me a deadpan look. "Lab-Rat!" He whine and I shrug my shoulders.

Steve is looking at me amazed. I blush lightly and went back to poking at my now mostly empty bowl of cereal.

* * *

**_That Afternoon_**

After the very awkward breakfast I decide to avoid both Tony and Steve and end up hanging out in the gym hanging upside down looking at Happy who looking very amused right now by me. "Why are you up there?" he asked calmly as he got in to the boxing ring and then carefully climb up on one of the corners closest to me. He stuck his hand out and grab my arm. I pull myself to him and then drop letting him catch me.

He place me down on the ring then jump down beside me. "I was bored." I answer shrugging.

"You really shouldn't do that. Boss will be mad if they find out you got hurt doing something like that." He said patting my head softly. He's a big teddy-bear. Just ask his daughter! Micky is fun to be around but haven't seen her in a while. I frown at that thought and then shrugged. I ran after Happy and jump on his back giggling when he look slightly startle. "Amelia!" He yelled in a fussing voice but held no anger or anything in it. I kiss his cheek then jump down running off while he just shook his head.

Around the corner I go to get away from the amused Happy who might and might not follow me. I took the turn to fast not paying attention and ran head first in to someone. I stumble down to the ground and groan rubbing my lower back to butt. "Ouchies." I said softly glancing up and saw Steve standing there slightly startle. "I'm so sorry, Steve." I said jumping up real fast before he could help me up. "I wasn't paying attention and I was messing with Happy, I'm just so sorry!" I said slightly freaking out. He just laugh. I mean from the gut laugh and a real one!

"It's fine, Amelia." he said after he calm down and then smile to me. "Where are you heading?" He asked curiously.

I just shrugged and then motion to the place he was heading from. "That way somewhere. Probably Bruce's lab." I answer and he then held his arm out to me. I blush lightly and turn to face away from him. My hair that was up in a bun fell some when I fell down. It covered the side of my face and Steve looks in awe for a moment.

"May I walk with you?" He asked and my blush deepen and I nod my head taking his arm.

* * *

**_Next Day_**

_Never again!_

Left. Right. Duck. Back flip. Then get a breath taking punch into the gut.

"Get up." the red head woman standing over me said she sounds so cold but I know she really isn't. I couldn't say anything or move from where I fell. I tried to say something but it came out as a simple groan not words. She rolled her eyes then said again. "Get up." this time she didn't say it nicely.

Why do I open my mouth when Tony is baiting me and I know he is? Cause I'm a hard head like him. Before Natasha could make me get up one of our three people in our audience stepped in.

"Nat, she's getting better and you pushed her over her limit." The dark brunette that adopted me years ago stepped in saving me. Steve came over and helped me up as Tony said something about Bruce needing his help.

It's been a week since I met Steve and he's fun to be around though he's shy, not just like me because he's super shy compare to me. I never been good around guys my age, blame years of bullying and being in advance classes.

Steve helped me to the bench and hand me a cold bottle of water. I smile and after taking a much needed sip thanked him. "She really pushed you, what happen to make this 'test' come up?" he asked not looking at me. I glance up at JARVIS's panel that's in every room but bathrooms and softly groan knowing Tony probably watching this.

"Tony, bait me in to saying I'm getting better at fighting Natasha which I am just not able to beat her yet." I answer using his shoulder as a pillow. I'm cover in sweat and tore up my training outfit really bad this time but he doesn't seem interested in under my clothes and he let me lean against him. I glance up to see him looking down to me then his face and eyes snap up as if he was watching Natasha and Clint train together.

"So Tony is reason why you had to fight her for nearly five hours nonstop?" he asked. I just made the mhm sound with my eyes closed. "You want to go back to your room?" he asked and I smile nodding. He helped me up and walk me to the elevator then JARVIS sent us up to the floor with my room on it. He open my door and I took a dive to my bed. He laugh! He's laughing at the fact I love my bed after being 'tested' in combat. Before he left I grab his arm and pulled him over.

"Wait here I'm going to shower." I told him.

I could see a slight blush on his cheeks similar to one that was there earlier which made my stomach get butterflies. I grab a pair of baggy sweat pants and one of Tony's old shirts I stole to sleep in, then ran into my bathroom quickly taking a shower and getting dress. Coming out JARVIS greeted me with a song from my playlist, probably at Tony's request. I sigh as '_You're Going Down'_ by Sick Puppies came on.

"Not funny JARVIS!" I scream at his panel in my room. It's right above my bed and bed is on same wall as the door. My room isn't plain but isn't anything special either. Tony let me designed my own room. Steve is sitting on the edge of my queen sized mattress looking either really awkward or really nervous, maybe both. JARVIS didn't turn off the song but just turn it down.

He relaxed only slightly when I went over to him then put a pillow in his lap laying my head on it while he moved my wet long dark brown looks black hair around his finger. He probably doesn't even notice he's doing this and when I smile up to him with a raise eye brow he stopped pulling his hand away blushing deeper.

"Tell me about your time some, please." I softly begged really just wanting to hear his voice. He smiled and start playing with my hair as he spoke to me about Brooklyn when he was growing up. I close my eyes and softly yawn listening to him.

"A lot has changed over the years." he stated after a while. I open my eyes looking up at him. "You know you are the only person I ever seen with that shade of blue eyes, almost looking gray." He stated as I felt a blush come over my cheeks. He grin as he apparently got some more confidence from me blushing. "and look adorable like a kid when you blush like that." Like a kid. I sigh sitting up and turn to face him.

"Yeah." I hate being called a kid cause I didn't have a childhood, to busy fighting for my life and all.

"You okay?" he wonder I can tell he is starting to think he did something wrong. I nodded and look to the balcony motioning him to follow. I sat out on it looking at him as he stood looking out to the city.

"I only told you partly about myself." I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked as I looked to him, he's facing me now. I have to tell him, if my feelings grow for him he needs to know.

* * *

**_JD: I tried to show their friendship slowly improving over the week so it's not that he's ooc just she grown on him._**

**_Please tell me if you think he's still OOC and tell me if you know how I can fix it because I'm running out of ideas here!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**JD: Besides spelling and grammar errors didn't fix much on this one. Hope you enjoy it though. Short chapter to show Amelia's and Tony's relationship some :D**_

_**Ebitch: You are awesome! I love you nearly as much as I love my future girlfriend! *Makes dreamy eyes to Sunny who starts blushing and glare at me playfully***_

**_Madmaddi19: Thank you for your praises and happy I re-posting them after editing now! ^.^_**

**_bekahleck: I think you wrote on my other one before deleted! Thank you! Clint has to be childish when it comes to his daughter if you ask me. ^.^ People like you are awesome for giving second chances!_**

_**Enjoy my craziness!**_

* * *

_**Master Of The Universe**_

Steve standing so close to me his body seems like between my legs when he's standing a foot out of my reach. His eyes on me making me want to squirm under his gaze. I sigh and figure out I should start at the beginning.

"Well I'm not really Phil's niece he took me in pulling strings to make me legally so. I don't remember much of my past before SHIELD, before Phil and..." then my door swung open.

"Lab-rat, I need to know..." Tony started then stopped when he saw me and Steve. "Never mind I guess I should get you two condoms in stead." he had the perverted grin Paula gets when she talks about cars. Steve eyes went wide as my face went red.

"Tony I'm going to keel you!" I scream as I jumped down then ran after him. He's fast but lazy unless it comes to his projects.

I chased him all over the tower than lost him close to the gym. I sigh then started to walk back upstairs. "Stupid Tony and his stupid perverted morph mind." I grumble under my breath as I walked. He's a jerk when he wants to be and sweetest thing in the world when he wants something.

As I walked I went to the lab where Bruce and Pepper were talking. "Hey, Ame, did Tony talk to you?" Pepper asked.

"He came into my room started to say something but instead said he should get condoms for Steve and I." I informed her. Bruce stopped what he was doing and faced me with an eyebrow raised. "We were on the balcony talking I guess from way Steve was standing and I sitting it looked... intimate... or something." I answer his unasked question. "What he need to talk to me about, Pep?" I tried to change subjects.

"Oh he fixed the JAZ suit." she told me. I started to bounce happily.

"When do I get to see her?" I asked happily. Pepper laugh at my kid like actions.

"Got to ask him." she answer and my mood went down.

"But I'm mad at him for embarrassing me!" I whine to my mother figure.

"Now, Amma, act your age and suck it up." she told me in a fussing tone. I sigh giving in. "Go find him and play nice." she shoo me away.

I left the lab then walked around trying to figure out where he would hide from me. "Duh, where else! The mech room!" I hit myself on my forehead then ran to the elevator telling JARVIS to send me to the floor where Tony works on his suits on. When he open the door and I dash out tackling Tony to the floor. I sat on his back as I talked.

"I want to keel you still but you fixed JAZ so I can't." I inform him then got up letting him get up. "So what do you think you are? Master of the universe or something?"

"Good song, does describe me doesn't it?" he wink at me, I rolled my eyes going over to the suits that is out. The smallest one looks like it's for a teen or kid and rest looks like Ironman. The small one same basics as Ironman but where red should be was purple and silver/gold should be is dark gray almost black, the eyes are dark blue. I missed JAZ whom is JARVIS's 'daughter' made for me to be able to help if I wish but JAZ like JARVIS can control the suit without me. She was one of my three best friends till the accident.

I touch her fixed up paint and smile. "I'm happy she's back." I said looking back at Tony who's smiling like crazy. "What?"

"How far you and Capsickle get before I walked in?" I roll my eyes.

"No where I was going to tell him about my past but you stopped that. I don't want him to hate me." I said the last part softly. Tony walked behind me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You really like him huh?" I just nod and he gave me a rare fatherly type loving smile then spoke softer. "If you're not ready to tell he'll understand don't rush it." I smile and hugged him. He got stiff then hug me back.

I pull away and punch his shoulder. "That never happen." he laugh agreeing then we walked to the elevator to head to the top floor.

"We good?" he asked and I act as if I was thinking about it then nod. He smile then ruffled my hair walking to the room I'm following closely.

He really could be Master of the universe if he tried hard enough.

* * *

_**JD: Reviews makes my world go round! Sooo Review please! I know this chapter is extremely short and I hate doing short chapters but bear with me!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_JD: A character is being added but story line is staying the same here. Hope you enjoy and sorry this is belated. I'm updating as much as I can at once! Enjoy my craziness!_**

* * *

**_Don't walk away_**

As we stepped out to the top floor, not watch tower, already mostly everyone was there. Bruce sat at the bar sipping a drink while Clint, Natasha, and Pepper on the couch talking, Steve out on the balcony looking up at the sky. I smiled to where he stood then went to Bruce jumping on to the seat next to him.

"Hey stranger!" I cheer happily. He gave me a slightly amuse look.

"You seem cheerful now." he stated sipping his drink. I simply stuck my tongue out at him. "You haven't been in the lab lately, have the 'critters' came back?"

"Yes and no." I answer taking a soda Tony handed me.

"Cridders?" Tony asked confuse. I tap my forehead, it took him a moment. "Oh those, the critters!" he slap his head like a kid when they try to remember something.

"Goof." I laugh at him.

"Hey, I could make them never leave you alone if you keep being mean." He half heartily threaten. I know he would never torment me like that.

"Asshole." I playfully growl. He grin then started to walk off. I glance down to my unopened coke-a-cola can. That ended up in a mental battle in my head. Risk being soaked or get a new can and get laugh at cause it wasn't shaken. I decide to risk it exploding on me. I pop it open ready to throw it in Tony's direction, it didn't explode so good sign safe to drink.

"If they were bothering you why not come and see me?" Bruce wonder. I looked to him and saw he was really worried.

I feel guilty now! "I didn't want to bother you so JARVIS been playing my playlist again." I answer slightly nervous and ashamed.

"Tonight if they come back, come to the lab so you at least won't be alone." He said softly but sternly. I smiled hugging him then up came Smiley with six huge pizza boxes. I know his real nickname is Happy but hey, I've been around Tony for way to long.

"Someone order pizza?" he asked playfully. He place them out on the bar. I jumped up getting paper plates for everyone. Not long after that there was no pizza left. We were laughing having a grand time watching TV and hanging out.

'This is my family, my home.' I thought to myself as I finish my drink and curl up to Clint dozing off. He looked down at me with a slight smirk I know all to well.

"Don't you dare." I half growled half yawn. Oh no, no, no couldn't have that. He attacked. One moment I was using him as my personal pillow half asleep on the couch, next over his shoulder, him tickling my weak spot as he walked to the elevator. I was squealing, wiggling, kicking, wanting to be anywhere besides there. "Clint, no fair!" I squeal as by now he toss me like a potato sack on to my bed then pounce on me like a cat, pinning one hand still tickling me and other holding my hands above my head.

"Say it." he laugh while I try to wiggle my way free.

"Neve-AH!" I squeal again trying to say 'never.'

"Say it." By now he has the most sadistic grin ever.

"No-oo!" I could barely breathe now and tears rolling down my face. My lungs begging for air I had to give in. "Mercy oh, ha ha ha, great, ha ha ha, archer!" I was laughing so bad I knew it was hard to understand me. He stop still sitting on me with me still pin.

"What was that?" He stop tickling me to let me catch my breath.

"Mercy oh great archer!" I begged. He smiled getting off of me. As I sat up, he kiss my forehead. "Clint, will you tell me about Master Trick Shot and Barney?" I asked sweetly. That's our thing. He has always enjoy talking about the man who train him and his brother, up till he was lost cause to them but I can tell he still cares about them.

"Which one? Barney at the orphanage or training with Trick Shot?" he ask. I thought about it wrapping my arms around my pillow.

"Trick Shot." I answer. He told me about the time they decided to rob some criminal's mansion and how one of the guards he shot turn out to be his lost older brother, Barney, and told me about how he watched his recovery. By the end of the story I was mostly asleep.

"Night, my Robin Hood." I said sleepily. I know stories being told to you should stop when you are little but I always love learning about people's pasts and about the person, most of all the ones I love.

As darkness took me I started to see the critters of my nightmares. They hiss, growl, and snarl trying to get me. They are pure shadows with red eyes. I ran from them, tried to fight them but never can win against them. I woke up with a jolt.

"JARVIS, what time is it?" I asked still sleepy in my voice.

"Midnight." he answer. I got up then went to the lab. Like normal, Bruce half asleep drinking coffee sitting at his desk inputting formulas and stuff. On other side of him I saw a girl with black hair sprawl out around her with her head down on the table asleep.

"Bruce?" I yawn and he looked up to me. He shot up and pull a stool over to his desk for me to sit on. As I did he took off his glasses and stretch. After he rub his eyes he reach into the desk and out came a candy bar. Pure dark chocolate, our -more like my- favorite. He broke it in half handing me one and he kept the other. We eat it then talked some afterwards.

"They came back?" He asked worriedly glancing to his assistant who is pass out.

I nod my head some glancing to her then back to Bruce. "Yep. Like always blobs of look like shadows with blood red eyes."

He ask raising his eye brow. "Did they hurt you this time?"

I close my eyes and shook my head before saying softly. "No."

"No mommy...-" We stopped talking and look the girl with her head down asleep on the table. "Not the pickles...-" She grumbles out moving her head over some. "It burns...-" Then she start to snore.

We both look to the girl that is Bruce's assistant that has been working since the day before and I snicker and he shook his head. "Will you be okay?" He asked me serious again.

"I think." I sigh. "I wish I knew why they haunt me and how they can physically hurt me." I admit softly hitting my head against the table.

He seems to be in thought for a moment. "I'm not positive."

Giving him the look I give Tony when he's being cryptic I asked. "Any ideas?"

"Loads." He admitted with a raise eyebrow at me.

"Wanna share, Doc?" He gave me a glare, then got up and start to walk away. I scream whisper at him, really sang the first thing to pop in my head.  
"Don't walk away  
And leave me without reason  
When there's to much to say  
That hasn't been said!"

He stop shooting me a playful grin. "Time to sleep, Trouble." He inform me. I just stuck my tongue out at him then got up to leave. Before went back to my room collapsing on to my bed he went over to me and pull me in to a one arm hug. "Think of bunnies." He told me which got a hit from me. He just smirk at me.

I walk in to my room a few minutes later and fell on to my bed stretch out. "If Tony let me I would so marry you." I yawn thinking I was crazy for talking to my bed.

* * *

**_JD: Gotta love Bruce's assistant! She's adorable!_**

**_Clint is NOT OOC, he really is like that in the other stuff when it comes to kids and he sees Amelia like his daughter so she will always be a kid in his eyes!_**


End file.
